Only Time Will Tell
by tictacnskittles
Summary: Pluto finally decides to follow her heart....but can she change her destiny....or will it lead to ultimate destruction? LEMON starting in chapter 2. PlutoxDarien,PlutoxLita,DarienxMina,AlanxSerena,and possibly more...starts with epilogue
1. Epilogue

**Only Time Will Tell**

_I wish he could love me instead of her. He should love me. If only I could make him see that. If only he had never met her. If only… _Sailor Pluto stood lost in her thoughts in front of the Gate of Time. Then she got an idea. She opened the Gate and stepped through it, she was going to make sure she could get everything she ever wanted. She was going to make sure she could get him.

_5 years ago_

Pluto fell to the ground right outside the park where Darien and Serena had first met. Darien was sitting on a park bench reading his favorite book. Pluto slowly walked towards him. Then Serena came running towards her. "Hello Serena," Pluto said. "Do I know you?" Serena asked. Pluto just smiled as she gave an excuse, "I'm a friend of Ami's. She sent me here to tell you that she needs you. She said it was really important." Serena looked puzzled, then yelled a thanks over her shoulder as she ran towards Ami's house. Which happened to be far away from Darien. Pluto continued to walk towards Darien. "Hi. Can I sit here?" Pluto asked. Darien glanced up from his book and nodded his head. "My name is Trista," Pluto continued. Darien looked at her again and said, "My name's Darien, nice to meet you." Trista smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Are you from around here?" Darien closed his book and before they knew it they were deep in conversation. Then Darien looked up to see that the sun was setting. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was great talking to you, Trista," he said as he stood to leave. Trista stood up too and said, "Yeah, it's been fun. I just have one question. Where can I find my hotel?" Darien smiled and offered to walk her there. "Well, this is the place," Darien said as they stopped in front of Trista's hotel. "Thanks for walking me here," Trista said. "Would you like to come up?" Darien looked at her, then at his watch and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I can stay a little while." Trista smiled and lead him up to her hotel suite.

AUTHORS' NOTE

This story is co-written….so there are two of us working on this….so please give us some reviews….this is the first chapter to our first fanfic so…..we need to know if we suck or not….thanks…. –tictacnskittles


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

**A New Life**

_I wonder how life would be if she had never sat next to me in the park. Where would I be without her? How would things have turned out if we had never spent that very…interesting night in the hotel. Where would I be if I would have met that blond that I was waiting for in the park. What was her name? Sarah? No, Serena. That's it. Well, it's not like she misses me or something. We were only talking on the internet. _Darien sat at his desk, thinking about how great his life had become, ever since he met Trista.

"Darien," Trista called from the kitchen. Darien stood up and walked across their living room to the bar that separated the two rooms. "What is it baby?" Darien asked. "Where did you put the salt?" Trista asked as she rummaged through the cupboards and drawers. "Look to your left," Darien said. Trista glanced at the counter and grabbed the salt shaker. "Dinner's almost ready. This just needs to sit a little longer," she said as she set the table. Trista dropped a napkin on the floor, and Darien watched as she bent over to pick it up.

Trista turned around to see Darien staring at her. "What?" she asked. Darien shot her a mischievous grin as he walked towards her. He tilted her chin so he could kiss her. Darien picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and pulled his shirt over his head. Trista pulled him down on top of her and began nibbling at his neck. Darien reached his hand up inside of her shirt and began to massage her breasts. He pulled her shirt over her head and started kissing her again. He unhooked her bra and started sucking on her nipple. Trista let out a small moan of pleasure and reached down to undo Darien's pants. Darien stood just long enough to pull his pants and boxers off then leaned down to start kissing Trista again. Then he began to unzip Trista's skin-tight jeans and pulled them off of her.

**Please review!!! We need to know if we are absolutely terrible at this or what….another chapter will be coming soon….thanks for reading! **

**Tic-tac n Skittles**


End file.
